


So Let's Dance, Take a Chance, Understand Me

by Dazed_and_Inked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys just wanna have fun, Draco trying to forget his past, Fanart, Get It On by T. Rex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry trying very hard to live a normal life, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazed_and_Inked/pseuds/Dazed_and_Inked
Summary: The War is over and everything has changed.After a few of years of travelling around the world, Harry decided to move to Muggle London, looking for peace and a place where the scar on his forehead doesn’t have a meaning. His new flat is in a perfectly normal neighbourhood close to the centre, quiet during the day but full of students at night.He really likes the small bar down the road, a place that serves cheap, awful drinks and plays good old classics. It’s always crammed with people talking, laughing or dancing along with the riff of electric guitars.From the first time he crossed the threshold, Harry thought it was perfect, the right mix of noise and warmth to be alone without feeling alone. Just what he needed.He couldn’t imagine that someone else was there for the very same reason, looking for a place where the Dark Mark was only a tattoo.Blame it on the alcohol, on the music or whatever you want, but when Harry’s eyes landed on Draco’s slim figure, swaying on the dancefloor, something warm and inexplicable possessed him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 85
Kudos: 178
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	So Let's Dance, Take a Chance, Understand Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompted song "Get It On" by T.Rex.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182840295@N02/50016547467/in/dateposted-public/)  


...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182840295@N02/50015639658/in/dateposted-public/)

...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182840295@N02/50016428912/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> After months working on it, my short comic is finally out. It was really hard (it's my first time trying something different from single illustration), but I feel quite satisfied. 
> 
> I hope you like the final result, kudos and comments are always appreciated! :3
> 
> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
